


Miraculous Moments in Time

by Constance_Truggle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adrien finds out first, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Do not copy to another site!, F/M, Gen, I don't know how to angst properly. I don't know if it counts as angst. Can somebody tell me???, Identity Reveal, Just a quick chat, Maybe. I mean, Pre-Relationship, roommates au, unrequited bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/pseuds/Constance_Truggle
Summary: Just scenes that pop into my head. They don't have a bigger story they belong to or anything. They just are.Chapters will be added as scenes or one shots are added. Each chapter will be self-contained as a one shot or a snippet unless otherwise noted. Some are crossovers, some are not. They will all contain Miraculous Ladybug, though. Each chapter summary will tell you about it, and I'll put the fandoms in the chapter titles.Always complete, never finished.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	1. Civilian Knowledge (ML)

**Author's Note:**

> So these will be just random ML scenes that pop into my head. Tags will be added as stories are. Any warnings will be posted at the beginnings of the chapters. Warnings may include things like adult content, salt, graphic violence or torture, etc., so that you can skip those chapters if you wish. Any pairings will also be noted at the chapter.
> 
> Feel free to use them if you want them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir talk. That's it. Just a brief chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Baby Boom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034028) by ShawnaCanon. It is amazing, and everybody should read it!

**Civilian Knowledge**

* * *

Ladybug contemplates her partner a moment as she looks out over Paris, before asking a question that'd been rattling around in her head for awhile now. "Do you think you'd know me if we met while I was a civilian?"

Chat Noir grins at her. "Of course, Milady! I'd know you _anywhere_!"

Ladybug just hums thoughtfully, her eyes never leaving the skyline. Chat watches her for a moment.

"What?" he asks.

She takes a deep breath, letting it out in a gusty sigh as she clearly makes a decision. Finally turning to look at him, she quirks an eyebrow, her mask magically moving with the motion. "Let me ask you something, _Chaton_. How many civilians have you met as Chat? I mean actually spoken with, not just signed autographs for?"

Her partner in crime fighting considers for a moment. "I'm not sure exactly. Maybe a hundred? A little more? Something like that, anyway."

"And what if I told you that one of those hundred was me? That you've spoken to civilian me and not had a clue it _was_ me?" There was a mischievous sparkle in the heroine's eyes.

The cat hero just gaped at her. That wasn't possible, right? He was certain he'd know his lady anywhere! Wouldn't he? 

Ladybug watched as Chat Noir bluescreened and sighed. They were going to be here awhile.

* * *

**_25 May 2020_ **

**_Word count: 225_ **


	2. Written by Fate (ML x DC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daminette Soulmate AU: The youngest person in a soulmate bond can open communication with their soulmate(s) when they turn sixteen. Marinette has been waiting for this day for sixteen years. It doesn't go how she hoped, but Fate may be more stubborn than the most stubborn of teenagers. 
> 
> No salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the various Soulmate AUs out there where there is a reluctant soulmate, for whatever reason. Zero dialogue except the communication between Damian and Marinette, and while I may continue it someday, feel free to do so yourselves!

Damian al Ghul was not a good person. He wasn’t _bad_ , he just wasn’t good, either. He was a young assassin training to one day step into the role as the leader of the League of Assassins. Until then, he did the missions he was assigned, and trained when he wasn’t. Life was normal, until he was sent to his father. 

Life changed after he was ten and sent to live in Gotham with his father, the Batman himself. He was forced to relearn how to interact with the world. No longer were people targets, possible targets, future targets, or acceptable collateral. Now he had to restrain himself from killing. Now he had to acknowledge that they were actual people with actual feelings and that they actually matter in the grand scheme of things. Except they really didn’t, not to Damian Wayne. Because no matter the name change, he was still an al Ghul, and he was raised to be ruthless and merciless. And he was raised to believe that soulmates were, at best, a hindrance. At worst, they could be used against you. They could be used to extort information from you. They could be harmed in your stead. They were unwanted and unneeded. Unnecessary.

So when words appeared on his arm when he was almost seventeen, he knew what he had to do. He took a few days to compose his message; this was just a regular teenage girl, after all. He didn’t… well, he didn’t actually _care_ , but this was the person the universe deemed his perfect match, so he didn’t want to hurt her or anything.

_Hello, soulmate! My name is Marinette, and I hope I’m the youngest because I really don’t think I can wait much longer to get to talk to you!_

Finally, he replied. Damian might have had a little help from a _very_ disapproving Alfred, but the elder gentleman helped as he saw exactly what Damian had proposed to write before and that just wouldn’t do! So Damian sent off his disavowal of any future understanding between them and pushed the thought out of his mind. He did have a reply upon waking, and he was satisfied with it. There was no connection between his breaking from his soulmate and the weird throbbing in his chest. At least, he didn’t think there was. He hadn’t considered the two could be related, even.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a good person. She was kind, thoughtful, helpful. Yes, she got a bit manic and obsessed with Adrien when she was younger, but she’s grown out of that now. She’s not perfect, but she strives to be the best person she can be. She had good friends who cared for her, even when the liar of Italy tried to turn them all from her. She had loving parents. She had a budding design brand of her own, MDC, with some truly excellent clients. Oh! She was also Ladybug, one half of the hero duo of Paris!

Adrien Agreste was her best friend and hero partner, Chat Noir. Chloé Bourgeois was her closest female friend now, surprisingly. Alya Césaire was still a good friend, but they’ve drifted apart a bit due to the machinations of Lila Rossi. Alya kept trying to get Marinette and Lila to be friends, but the bluenette wouldn’t cooperate. Finally, they sat down and talked and Marinette told Alya that she has said before how much she didn’t like Lila. She told her friend that she couldn’t force Lila and Marinette to get along, and it wasn’t a very nice thing to keep trying. So now they were still friends, but Alya felt that Lila needed her more, and so she spent more and more time with the Italian girl, becoming best friends with her instead of Marinette. After a brief mourning period, Marinette accepted that this was just part of growing up, and accepted her friend whenever she and Alya were able to hang out together. This did result in the aforementioned friendship changes, though, and Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel, along with Aurore Beauréal and Alix Kubdel are within her closest circle of friends. As well as Tsurugi Kagami, Adrien’s soulmate, and their guitarist friend Luka Couffaine, son of Jagged Stone and soulmate to some guy in Star City in America.

She was so excited for her birthday to come around this year. She was finally sixteen! Today was the day! She would find out if she was the youngest or not in her soulmate bond! Nothing could mar her excitement for the day. As soon as she got up, she grabbed the marker she left on her shelf just for this purpose and wrote to her soulmate! She carried on her day, checking her arm periodically. Her friends would say obsessively, but she swore she only checked every couple hours or so. But as the day wore on with no reply, her excitement began to vanish and her smile dimmed a bit. As she lay in bed talking with her kwami, Tikki, that night, she accepted that she wasn’t the youngest in the bond and would have to wait until her soulmate came of age. Three days later, she got her reply.

_ Good evening, Miss Marinette. I am sure you are a fine person, but I have no interest in a soulmate at this time. Nor do I believe I ever will. Feel free to think of yourself as unmated.  _

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she gasped out a sob. Her soulmate was rejecting her. The tearing pain in her chest was killing her. Okay, not literally, but she honestly felt right now that she’d rather die than experience that. She had to reply, and she knew what she needed to say. It just felt so final, that she was having a very difficult time putting marker to skin. With a deep breath, she did it. She sent off her acceptance and sobbed herself to sleep, even though she just woke up. Even though she had plans. Maybe Tikki would have mercy on her and text Adrien for her, let him know that she wasn’t going anywhere. Maybe even tell him why. She had the rest of summer break to deal with her loss, then she had things to prepare for. She and a few of her friends had applied for the foreign exchange program, and were accepted to Gotham Academy. They would leave at the beginning of October, and return at the end of the semester. She rather thought that might just be the distraction she needed.

_I understand. I won’t contact you again, and I only wish you happiness in your life._

* * *

**_Word Count: 1119_ **

**_4 August 2020_ **


	3. And they were roommates!!! (ML)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir were moving in together, for practical reasons. After all, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all the various They Were Roommates AUs where these two moved in together in their superhero guises. Because they are absolutely fun stories!!!

Ladybug and Chat Noir had agreed that the best way to share expenses and not spoil their secret identities was to become housemates themselves. So they brought listings to each other, viewed them on Ladybug’s yo-yo or Chat’s baton. They argued over what amenities are necessary and which ones are mere luxuries they --namely Ladybug-- couldn’t justify the expense for. And Chat successfully argued for covering the lion’s share of the rent because certain amenities that were luxuries to Ladybug were requirements for him. After finally finding a place they felt would be perfect for their needs, they set down to argue over which of them would view the property with the agent. They eventually agreed that they would both go, but at separate appointments. 

The apartment was _perfect_ . Ladybug loved it at first sight, and Chat told her he did as well. Now they had to figure out the logistics of moving in. After all, they absolutely could _not_ move in on the same day. Nor could they be there when the other person moved in. Marinette knew for a fact that Chat would figure her out based on who was helping. And Adrien knew that, even with a moving company moving him in, he’d have to be there to direct and sign. It was a good thing they have just over two weeks to figure it out!

Chat moved in with absolutely zero problems. Ladybug said she had to work at the family business that day, anyway, so he was free to move in on the first day they had keys. They decided to give each other two days to move in; one to move their things in, the other to unpack and get everything settled. She didn’t know what he planned to do during the two days she was moving in, but all her other friends were going to be helping her and Alya, Nino, and Adrien would all be staying to help her unpack the next day. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

Everyone met at the bakery that Saturday morning. Marinette was lucky that her move-in days fell over the weekend, honestly. Kim and Alix were the last to arrive, and they found everyone milling about in the apartment, eating pastries and catching each other up on how their brand new adult lives were going. Once they were all done shoring up their energy, Alya clapped her hands loudly together. 

“Okay, people! Listen up! Kim, Nino, Adrien, and Ivan! Your job is to get all the heavy furniture downstairs and into the truck!”

The boys nodded and headed for Marinette’s furniture. Tom had brought most of it down from her room the night before, the only thing remaining upstairs was her chaise, which she had slept on last night. 

“Girls! Let’s start grabbing boxes! Nathanaël and Marinette, grab the dress form and all of your projects. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to handle those properly.”

* * *

With that, everyone scrambled for their respective jobs and got to it. Soon enough, the truck was loaded and everyone was on their way to Marinette’s new place. 

_Well, shit._ That was the thought that went through Adrien’s head as they pulled up to the building where Marinette’s new apartment was. What were the odds that his Lady and his Very Good Friend were moving into the same building on the same day? He couldn’t bring himself to believe it was just a coincidence, but he also wasn’t sure what to do. And he had to act fast, before she said something that made having their friends over into an awkward thing. Like how she and her roommate had an agreement that any visitors had to be known beforehand. This was so the other could leave and have no clues to their partner’s identity, but that was a moot point now. He was excited that it was Marinette, but also wary of her getting upset that he now knows. His course of action was clear. He had to tell her.

Back when they realized that they both needed to have a way to communicate outside of the masks, they discussed various options. WhatsApp was the first choice, but Adrien was the only one of them who had a dual sim phone, and they couldn’t use their normal numbers of course. Creating Facebook accounts to use the Messenger system was also considered but ultimately discarded because they’d have to be logged in on that account for the messages to go through. Eventually, they settled on a chat app that they didn’t use in their daily lives and could create hero accounts for. Now, he pulled out his phone, brought up the app, and messaged her.

**_Chat Noir:_ ** _I need to tell you something. I figured out your identity._

 **_Chat Noir:_ ** _It wasn’t on purpose!_

 **_Chat Noir:_ ** _I just… maybe could possibly be part of the group moving you in right now…_

 **_Chat Noir:_ ** _Milady, please! Say something._

**_Ladybug:_ ** _…_

 **_Ladybug:_ ** _Shit._

 **_Ladybug:_ ** _Wait. ADIREN???_

 **_Ladybug:_ ** _Adrien*_

**_Chat Noir:_ ** _lol! Yeah, it’s me._

**_Ladybug:_ ** _…_

Adrien looked up as the rest of the movers got there, including Marinette. Her face was about as red as her suit, and he found it kind of adorable. He still couldn’t believe that she was _right there the whole time_ , but it all made a horrific amount of sense, too. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t figured it out before. He couldn’t believe _Alya_ hadn’t figured it out! Marinette was a really shitty liar, after all. He and the others honestly thought she was just scared of the akumas and embarrassed about being so scared. How wrong they all were. But now! Now he and Marinette could enjoy their security and comfort together. He was smiling at the still red girl as they entered the apartment. 

“Mec, why didn’t you tell us that you were Marinette’s new roommate???” came the incredulous question from Nino as Adrien put his keys back into his pocket. 

“I thought I mentioned it. Sorry!” Adrien smiled serenely. 

* * *

**_26 Oct 2020_**

**_1_** **_1 Dec 2020_ **

**_Word count: 1005_ **


End file.
